


round 2

by ButcherKnives



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Shameless smut and uhhh some action in the kitchen, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButcherKnives/pseuds/ButcherKnives
Summary: “You look so good.”Nero's hungry words alight beneath your skin. His natural heat envelops you and as you lean back against his bare chest, he dips his nose into your neck. You exhale a contented sigh. Your palms rest over the backs of his hands, chin tipped back to lean your cheek on his temple while you ghost your fingers over his skin. You trace his veins like ravines that split over the arches and divots between bone and tendon, lost in the feeling of his kisses to your throat.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	round 2

**Author's Note:**

> **ANONYMOUS ASKED:**  
>  hi leon! first i wanted to tell you i love your writing. i was wondering if i request a prompt? female reader/nero getting frisky after a wild night? if it’s too much that’s no problem! thanks either way!!!

The maroon sweatshirt you’ve commandeered— _borrowed_ , you insist—passes your fingertips and ends at your thighs, barely concealing the lacy black panties you have on beneath. Your hair is haphazard in a halo of loose, frizzy strands and as you shuffle into the kitchen, you think perhaps you could do with a shower.

Well, maybe after a tall glass of iced coffee to shock the system.

Your mission is interrupted with your fingers wrapped around the handle.

“You look so good.”

Nero's hungry words alight beneath your skin. His natural heat envelops you and as you lean back against his bare chest, he dips his nose into your neck. You exhale a contented sigh. Your palms rest over the backs of his hands, chin tipped back to lean your cheek on his temple while you ghost your fingers over his skin. You trace his veins like ravines that split over the arches and divots between bone and tendon, lost in the feeling of his kisses to your throat.

“I was gonna have coffee,” you murmur, but your protest is weak on your tongue as you hum alongside the pleasant heat in your spine.

“That can wait,” he says beside your ear. “Let me just...” His words taper. His teeth capture your lobe and you hiss, arching back as you raise a hand to grip his hair; soft, short, wintry beneath your touch. He’s puffing his approval, goosebumps freckling your skin.

Your eyes fall half-mast. You’re drowning beneath ocean-desire.

He drops down to kiss your jaw and as he descends in a ghosting line, you bite your bottom lip and giggle. “Am I on the menu again?”

His tongue flattens to swipe your jugular and you gasp. “Wanna be?” He presses his hips against your ass with purpose.

 **Fuck** , you can feel the ridge of his erection against his boxers and it sets you aflame.

“ _Please_ ,” you say before you can stop yourself, as if you would; as if you’d ever dream of saying _no_.

He slides his hands beneath the sweatshirt— _his_ , the one that you’ve stolen because it smells _warm_ like Nero’s spice. Oh, and he’s warm _now_ as he traces up your belly to your breasts, cupping them in his wide hands. Your lips fall open, your head dropping between your shoulders, and he kisses the base of your neck while he gives your chest a playful squeeze.

Your name falls like a prayer from his lips. “Can’t get enough of you,” he says as he guides you forward. You brace your hands on the refrigerator, swallowing thick lust. He trails down to peel back the gusset of your panties.

Your name sounds beautiful when he groans it once more.

He guides his dick to your entrance, the push of his blunt tip making you salivate. You slide up to the balls of your feet, bend lower as you mark your fingerprints into the cool stainless steel, and as the weight of him stretches you open, you let out a long, low moan.

Your body doesn’t resist when he sinks inside.

“Shit,” he whispers and you feel yourself clench around him, your eyes fluttering closed with a jolt of electricity. “You feel so good, babe.” His hips come forward and you sigh in unison. “Fuck...”

With a handful of your hips in his palms, he works you open with short thrusts. You roll in time with the delicious drag of his cock and he fills you fully, _always_ , until your eyes prick with the threat of bubbled tears.

“Nero,” you whimper, your voice hitching. “Oh my god...”

“I got you, sweetheart.”

His voice is _decadent_ as he pushes deep into you. You gasp. Back and forth, the push-pull swallows you in a delirious haze. He’s lifting your leg and you’re grappling for the handle— **oh**. Oh, _shit_ , he’s so fucking deep now.

You eyes roll into the back of your head. “ _Yeees_... Right there.”

He’s obedient when he stays _right **there**_.

**You see stars.**

Your cries grow strained. Higher, higher the faster he rides you. You can’t hold on when he yanks you close, draws you into him, fucking up into you while you writhe in his grasp. You can’t breathe, you can’t think, you can’t, you can’t—

“Nero! Nero, you’re gonna... make me cum,” you manage. Oh, but saying it aloud builds that pressure _tighter_. You’re on the precipice of your orgasm and it’s hot-electric. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Yeah?” he asks between humid gasps. “Then cum for me.”

Your volume rises as you squeeze your eyes shut and _dive_. His name is on repeat, falling from your open lips. He holds you through your quivering, through the explosion of disorienting pleasure, and as you shudder the remains of your orgasm, he bites a purpling hickey into your neck and cums within your walls.

It’s hot, sticky, and oh-so welcome.

“ _Hah_. You...” you attempt around a puff. “You’re truly insatiable.”

With a tired laugh, he catches you in a loose-limbed embrace. “You love it,” he mumbles with a teasing lilt.

“Mm,” you agree.

And as you turn within his hold to face him wholly, you guide him down to meet you. You kiss him with an outpouring of all-consuming ardor until he’s crowding you into the refrigerator, until he’s humming pleasant little notes into your mouth and you think, perhaps he’s right.

The coffee will still be there later...

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and wanted to share it here, short though it may be.
> 
> If you've enjoyed, don't forget to leave kudos/comment, and if you're interested in seeing more, take a peek at my Tumblr @[butcherknives](butcherknives.tumblr.com). I fill requests and drop my writing there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
